Young love excells- Millie x Rhino pups
these... Hamsppies belong to Sarah the FBI pup Kiddies Millie and Rhino grow so much closer, and they each confess their love for each other. They decide to have kids of their own. Dusty is born, then Ziro, Kira, and lastly Windra. info Dusty: Dusty is brave and challenging. He rarely listens to his father and mother, but tends to go off on his own. Dusty isn't afraid of anything and it shows. If he thinks something isn't right, he voices it. He is always pushing others forwards. He is a very good friend and once you are his friend, your friends for life. He is also very soft. When ever someone is hurt or sad, he is on the scene. He loves taking care of friends just as much as he likes to get into trouble Ziro: Ziro is very outgoing and laid back. He just goes along with what ever is happening, unless he gets annoyed. Then he is gets snappish and angry. unfortunately, he gets annoyed a lot. He doesn't like to be petted and especially hates it when people or pets point out that he's different. He loves to get into trouble with his two siblings. Kira: Kira is very sweet, but under that is a crafty mind. She's figured out how to use a computer and TV. She often sneaks around the house, getting into trouble. You have to keep your eye on her, she tends to run away. When she and her brothers go on adventures, she is the brains. But she is a very protective sister. If you hurt her brothers and sister, she is all over your case. Windra: Is sweet and hyper like her mother. She is a innocent little girl. She is very obedient and often tells on her siblings. She doesn't go off with her other siblings when they go adventuring. She is much more content to stay back and hang out with her mother and Father. appearances Dusty: Dusty looks like a regular dog. He has his fathers fur color with a white muzzle, Neck, chest, paws, and tail tip. His eyes are green. his ears are all strait. Ziro: Ziro looks sort of like a mix of his mother and father. He is much smaller than most dogs thats for sure. His tail is no more than a little stub. His toes on his paws are a little longer and look a little bit more like hands than paws. His ears are longer than a hamsters but rounded like one. his eyes are blue. his fur is black with his fathers furcolor over one eye. his paws are white. his has a small white spot on his back. Kira: Kira looks more like a dog than Ziro. In fact, she looks exactly like a dog except for ears are like Ziros. She is grey with dark brown paws and ears. her tail is white tipped. Kira has purple eyes, a strange phenomenon. Windra: Windra looks exactly like Ziro in everything but color. She is a chocolate color, with her fathers orange fur colored Ears, muzzle, and top paws. her bottom paws are white. Relatives Millie: mother Rhino: Father Reno: uncle Lace: Aunt trivia * Dusty has a crush on Rose * Ziro has a crush on Cheyanna. * Kira has a crush on Sean. * Windra still has no crush * Dusty becomes the star of a exciting adventure TV show 'Dusty the wonderpup' * Kira, Ziro, and Windra get adopted by kids around the neighborhood. Category:Hannah's character Category:Fannon Category:Fanon Category:Future Generation Category:Female Category:Male